The present invention concerns polymer supported Ziegler-Natta catalysts and the polymerization of olefins in the presence of such catalysts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,914, 4,525,556 and 4,528,339 disclose Ziegler-Natta catalysts prepared from compounds or complexes formed by contacting a titanium halide or a titanium alkoxide with a polyhydric organic compound for polymerizing olefins. The catalysts are supported on magnesium halide supports which can cause corrosion problems in polymer processing equipment.
The catalysts of the present invention are supported on polymers which tend to reduce or eliminate the corrosion problems associated with the magnesium halide supported catalysts.